Great Fairy (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Great Fairy brings the magic! She debuted in The Legend of Zelda (known just as Fairy) in 1981, so she's fought in the sixth level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 140 VS Matches. *Complete the Event 42: You'll know the power of magic! *Have her join you in the Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, you must defeat Great Fairy in New Hyrule with Song of Fairy in to unlock her. Attributes Great Fairy is a big character (as tall as Ganondorf) but she isn't very heavy. Generally, Great Fairy is a fast character with a great aerial game: she jumps the highest in the game (her first jump is lower than Falco's and her second one is lower than Yoshi's but the total height of the jumps is the highest) and with her high jumping speed, low air speed and an Up Special which doesn't leave her in helpless state make her one of the best character in recoveries. Great Fairy has also strong attacks and, with her Standard Special (Bottle), she can travel around with characters. However, she can't go over the ledges so she can't self-destruct. *Weight: 7/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Jump: 9/10 *Throws: 9/10 Special moves *Standard: Bottle. Great Fairy swings a bottle in front of her, trapping who's caught in. By pressing B again, Great Fairy will throw the opponent downward in a Meteor Smash like trajectory. This move inflicts 3% of damage and 12% while throwing the opponents. The time you can bring the characters is longer if they have more damage. Customization: Red Potion Bottle/Very Empty Bottle. *Side: Great Fairy Sword. Great Fairy swings horizontally with her sword, inflicting 23% of damage. Customization: Great Swing/Paralyzing Fairy Sword. *Up: Flight of Magic. Great Fairy jumps upward very high, then she starts gliding. This move is the only one in the game that can make gliding a character which normally can't. Customization: Goddess' Flight/Low Flight, Long Glide. *Down: Whirlpool. Great Fairy makes a whirlpool where she's. The whirlpool has a vacuum effect, trapping the opponents inside and inflicting 14% of damage. At the end, it explodes launching the opponents without inflicting them damage. Customization: Big Whirlpool/Explosive Water. *Final Smash: Great Fairies. Great Fairy summons the power of four others Great Fairies and lots of normal fairies. Then she shoots an energy ball, exploding after some seconds and inflicting 57% of damage. Technical facts *Air dodge: Melee *Wavedash: yes *Traction: low *Taunt: lies in the air, laughing. *Entrance: comes out from a pool, laughing. *Weight value: 107. Trivia *Great Fairies summons the power of five Great Fairies. In Majora's Mask there are five Great Fairies in total. Palette swap *Great Pink (default) *Clock Town Orange (Red Team) *Woodfall Pink *Snowhead Green (Green Team) *Great Bay Violet (Blue Team) *Stone Tower Yellow *Toon Blue *Small Toon Yellow Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Playable Characters